


Insomnia | Changlix

by Kani4256



Category: Stray Kids, changlix - Fandom, minsung - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, allusion to adult content, changlix, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kani4256/pseuds/Kani4256
Summary: „Here I am again, unable to sleep, just because of him“In which lee Felix & seo Changbin both feel for each other without knowing
Relationships: Changlix - Relationship, Minsung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Insomnia | Changlix

Insomnia _| Changlix  
  
Here I am again. Awake & I can't sleep. Just because of him. Lee Felix. What should I do. My nights are sleepless since I saw him for the first time, he makes me crazy.  
\----------------------------  
-Changbin POV-  
  
Another boring & early morning. My phone woke me up at 06:30am. I groaned & got up & walked to my mirror in the bathroom. 'Another day where he can distract me' I thought. When I'm serious I dont wanna go to school today. He will distract me with everything he does again.  
  
I sighed & went to my closet & took out my school uniform & went into my bathroom to take a shower. After that I went down in my kitchen & looked for my parents who were already out for work. I went to my fridge & made myself something to eat. After eating I looked at my phone & saw it was already 7:25am & I took my bag & jacket & went out of the house to the bus station.  
  
-Felix POV-  
*First lesson/8:00am*  
  
I sat down at my table & waited for Mr. Son to come in. The door opened & I thought it would be Mr. Son, but no, it was him. Seo Changbin. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. Changbin looked at me & sat down without saying something. I was a little disappointed, but well, It's just like everyday.  
  
Soon after the door opened again & Mr. Son came in. "Sorry for my lateness" Mr. Son said & went to his table. "Open your math book on page 394 & do number 1 until 4" He said & we all groaned & started with our work.  
  
  
-Changbin POV-  
I was about to do my work when I realized I forgot my book. 'Fucking shit' I thought. I raised my hand. "Yes, Changbin?" Mr. Son asked. "Uhm, I forgot my book" I replied. He looked around & then back at me. "Well, sit down next to Felix & work with him"(Lmao cliché) He added & looked back at his book. 'Fuck' I thought. I went to Felix' table & sat down next to him. "Hi" he greeted & I said just a simple "Hey".  
  
I worked on my exercises as Felix stopped working & looked at me like he couldn't take his eyes off me. I was a little confused, but I couldn't take my eyes off him either, I think he didn't want me to notice that he was looking at me because he looked away &....blushed?! I still looked at him, but then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out & read the message  
_________  
Jisungie  
  
Js: Yo, is everything alright you're looking at Felix like u were in love  
  
Cb: Yoooooooh(sorry I had to) calm down I'm not gay  
  
Js: Sure?  
  
Cb: I'm the straightest man on earth  
  
Js: Yeah if u mean  
  
Cb: I mean it!  
  
Cb: I am straight!  
  
Js: anyways. Why was he looking at u like that?  
  
Cb: why would I know? He just stopped working & looked at me  
  
Js: See, ur both gay  
  
Cb: I'm not!  
  
Js: is he?  
  
Cb: I dunno either  
  
Cb: Why, are you interested in him?  
  
Js: No way in hell, I'm with Minho!  
  
Cb: Lemme work again I need to finish  
  
Js: K  
___________  
  
-Changbin POV-  
  
I sighted & started working again. After 30 more minutes the bell rang & I grabbed my things very fast & went out of the room into the crowded hallway to my locker. When I reached it I opened it & throw my stuff into it & grabbed my books for my next lesson. Math. God I hate it. & Felix is also in there. I groaned when I heard the bell & went to my next room after closing my locker. I made sure I had my book with me so I don't have to work with Felix again. Luckily I did.  
  
-Lunch break/12:00pm-  
  
I sat down with Jisung & Minho & ate my food even if I wasn't very hungry. 'Maybe I should just skip the next lessons? I can say I don't feel so good...' I thought when Jisung interrupted me. "What are you thinking about Bin?" He asked. "About Felix?" Minho asked & smirked. I just rolled my eyes & continued eating my food. After lunch break I decided I should just go to my last two lessons because exams are soon & I need to study hard. Luckily Felix is in another course that time, so I'm alone. Well, with Jisung who bothered & teased me the whole time about Felix. I was annoyed & after the last lesson I went home to continue studying.  
  
-Time skip/11:53pm-  
  
I sat on my chair in front of my desk & looked into my book trying to focus, but I couldn't. After quite a short time I just gave up & grabbed my phone. 'Holy fuck' I thought 'It's morning' I threw my phone on my bed & went to my clauset to change my clothes to go to bed. After brushing my teeth I was finally ready to sleep. Well if I'm able to.  
  
'What if my insomnia will come again?¿'  
______________  
  
Yoooooh, I think that is the longest Chapter I've ever wrote. What do you think?¿_

_Like I said I’m sorry for spelling errors & my English & I was watching hunterxhunter while I wrote this so I didn’t really concentrate I guess.   
_

But yea I published this on Quotev.de in February & thought about publishing it on Wattpad & now I posted it here lol idk 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling errors, It’s either because English is not my first language or because of the autocorrection on my phone


End file.
